


Seconds

by Nemamka



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Soft Boys, post episode 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 13:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10810389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemamka/pseuds/Nemamka
Summary: Breakfasts are fun. Especially after winning silver, which is not that bad. Anyone up for second breakfast? ^^We have time before the plane leaves.My prompt was "post (episode 7) kiss confused!Yuuri and lovestruck!Viktor smut"Aaand that's what this is. With a little bit of fun because I love how happy and sappy they are.(Viktuuri and smut managed. Though who is confused and who is lovestruck is another tale... :') )[1/10]





	Seconds

**Author's Note:**

> _You smile so wide I can see the signs_  
>  Just stop us falling out of phase  
> I will be with you in the fray  
> With those [second](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2pdrnVf6zCE) thoughts you asked for  
> … All you asked for! 

Yuuri woke at the break of dawn. He opened his eyes surprisingly easy as the light was creeping back into the world and into his hotel room; he sat up and reached for the bedside table, his limbs less heavy than he’d anticipated. His silver medal glinted, _winked_ at him from under the lamp as he put on his glasses.

He was confused, but also a little bit amazed. It was after a competition and he felt awesome despite the early hour. He couldn’t be considered a morning person by far, yet he quickly threw the blankets off and stretched his back with a satisfied sigh as if he had just slept for days. The only reason he was so well rested was probably… well… 

Viktor.

He exhaled after another deep breath, and he couldn’t stop the smile spreading on his lips. 

_Is he crying?! Is he mad?!_

_He completely forgot to bow in all four directions, watching Viktor run around the rink. He needed to know. He needed to know right in that instant. Did he screw up? Was it too risky? Was he too forward? But he loved it! Maybe…_

_“Viktor! Did you see that?! I did great, right?!”_

_The question just rolled off his tongue uncontrollably. He was high on adrenaline, certain that his quad flip had enough rotations. To hell with the fall, Viktor had to see him try._

He turned and slid his feet off the bed, popping the joints. 

_Ah, Viktor._

_Stupid Viktor who thought he needed tricks to make Yuuri more self-confident. Stupid Viktor who wasn’t prepared for his instability. Stupid Viktor from whom he only ever needed love and support. He showed him. He must understand now._

_I did great, right?! I always will, just watch me! Just stay close to me!_

_As close as I want to stay to you. Is your signature move a big enough sign?_

_It was my way of showing my love._

_Viktor’s face was unreadable as Yuuri skated towards him._

He licked his lips at the memory of that kiss. 

_“I wanted to surprise you more than you surprised me.”_

Yuuri huffed, the little laughter barely disturbing the silence of the room.

_Well, it worked._

A loud growl from his own stomach dragged him down from the pink clouds. Feeling fresher than ever, he decided against calling room service, and got dressed in a casual tracksuit to head down to the hotel’s buffet instead. As he waited for the elevator to arrive at the ground floor with him, he checked social media; he smiled proudly as Phichit had spammed his Instagram feed with gold medal selfies. He double-tapped all of them, then pocketed his phone as the metal doors opened.

He knew what he was looking for, he’d seen it the previous morning and left it there; a simple sandwich with eggs and pork cutlets in it. It was far from katsudon, but then again it felt fitting for _just_ second place. Not the real thing, but still a treat. He could live with that for just this one morning, when there wasn’t much else or more to be done about it. 

He was ready to walk outside with his breakfast, to eat while getting some fresh air. He had his hand on the door handle when his eyes caught a flash of silver back at the tables. 

Suddenly, he felt his heart beating in his throat, but his feet had already made the decision for him, hand slipping off the metal knob. He reminded himself not to be afraid. It was… it was just Viktor. 

And yet it wasn’t. This man, sipping coffee alone, facing away from the exit, was not the Viktor Nikiforov he had idolized since his childhood. Yes, he was still a skating legend, yes, he was still famous and handsome, but… As Yuuri had found, he was also forgetful. Kind. Impulsive. Inspiring. Sometimes bad with words, yet perceptive. Pushy… and helpful.

He was beautiful and flawed. He was… beautiful _because_ he was flawed. Yuuri understood that connection now more than ever, and somehow it gave him confidence. Yesterday showed him that not even Viktor knew always what to do. His idol, the idol of so many, wasn’t perfect, so maybe, just maybe, he didn’t have to be, either. No one did, and it was okay. He was human, we all are, and it’s okay. That was such a comforting thought that when he walked up to the man, some force inside drove Yuuri’s hand, eager for physical contact. He reached out almost automatically to touch his shoulder. 

“Hey.” 

Viktor turned and beamed up at him like he wanted to compete with the morning sun, his smile warmer than a tight hug, a spark of surprise in his eyes.

“Yuuri! Hey! Come, take a seat!” 

He sat down opposite of him and started unwrapping his sandwich to join in on the quiet breakfast. Viktor had a plate half full of pancakes in front of him, but right now he was looking intently at Yuuri.

“How did you sleep?” 

He was casual as usual, but there was something in the way he fiddled with his fork, Yuuri noticed as he glanced at his hands. If there was something on his mind, Yuuri was going to find out sooner or later, that much he knew for sure. 

“Good, thanks. Very good, actually.” 

Viktor hummed in approval and started eating again, looking up at Yuuri from time to time. Yuuri took his first bite of the pork sandwich too, contemplating the ambiguous peace. 

The awkward need to say something was impossible to deny, but he needed more time. He stared out the window, watching the sun rise, munching slowly. He felt content just sitting there and eating with his coach in silence, but soon enough, he started bouncing his legs under the table. He sometimes blinked at his own hands, at Viktor, at his plate, at the other early risers, and then at Viktor again… and curiosity was slowly taking over him. The delicate question crept its way into his mind, unstoppable. He chose the moment when Viktor had put down the fork for a moment to drink.

_Now or never._

“Viktor?” 

“Mm?” 

“Why did you kiss me? Why _really_?” 

The man froze for just the shortest second, swallowed, and placed the cup carefully back on the table. He leaned forward in his seat and cleared his throat. The blue eyes fixed on Yuuri’s, and Viktor smiled again. 

“Because I like you.” 

Straightforward. Yuuri didn’t even know what else he could have been expecting. He chuckled and scratched his ear, blushing against all his willpower. 

“I thought you just wanted to… surprise me.”

“You asked for the real reason. There it is. I’ve wanted to do it for a long time.” 

Yuuri gulped, and slowly put down the rest of his breakfast. Closing his eyes for a long moment, he took a deep breath. _Come on, Yuuri. Think of Eros. What harm could it do, really…?_

He looked up, straightening in his seat so their noses were level.

“I’m really glad you did it, because… same.” 

Viktor’s mouth opened, then closed. He bit his lips, searching Yuuri’s face.

“Well, then…,” he said at last, his tone ascending, suggesting a question rather than a statement. “Then I guess everything’s… fine?”

_Fine_. With the kiss? Between them? _Hmm_. Yuuri laughed; Viktor and his mysteries just wouldn’t cease, would they?

“Yeah, everything okay.” He cleared his throat, too. Before he could stop himself, he mumbled to the remnants of his sandwich: “More than.” 

He only looked up again when he heard the camera shutter sound effect. Viktor was grinning behind his phone that still had that oh-so-familiar cover inspired by the pink-white-gold costume. 

“Hey!” 

He frowned, though half-heartedly. Without thinking much about it, he snatched the phone from Viktor’s long fingers. 

“We’re deleting that.” 

“But _Yuuuriii_ , you looked so… Give it back, please!” 

Viktor reached out and Yuuri knew that he had longer arms, that he was taller, he would have been no match for him; so he stood, squirming away. For once, he didn’t take his plate back in a restaurant. For once, he wanted to play. For once, he wanted to be bold. Yesterday showed that even if he fell, even if he got hurt, he could get back up on his feet. That he, too, could teach Viktor some lessons. He wanted to be stronger. They could become stronger. 

“You’ll have to catch me first!” 

Viktor’s face was so incredulous as he turned to follow him that Yuuri had the nerve to giggle as he started to run. He put the phone in his free pocket as he heard the other man stumble—fall?—out of his seat, if he could judge by the noises.

“Ow… Yuuri!” 

He sprinted for the stairs. 

“Give it baaack!” 

“No, you can’t save the picture, ha!” 

They probably looked half—or a fifth of—their actual age as they ran up the stairs shouting at each other, laughing, Yuuri checking over and over again if he was still being followed. He even used the railings to launch himself forward, although stairs were something he was very, very used to. The weariness from the competition crept up his thighs by the tenth floor, but he couldn’t remember being so carefree in a long, long time. Viktor’s long legs had an easy job keeping up with him, but once he almost collided with a cleaning staff, and stopped to apologize for scaring the man. Yuuri waited, hiding behind a corner, until he heard the other’s feet thumping closer again. 

“Stop! You’re mean!” 

“And I’m faster than you!” 

The twentieth floor was the last. Yuuri halted and looked down from the top of the stairs, challenging; Viktor arrived in the landing and yelled when he caught a glimpse of him.

“Katsuki Yuuri! Come here!” 

He got a giggle for an answer and Yuuri jogged further up the hall, but feeling spent, he stopped and reached for the pocket he stashed the phone in.

_Oh._

_Wait, what?_

He realized he couldn’t unlock it, but one look at the background image made him forget why he wanted to. When Viktor finally caught up to him, he was short of breath for an entirely different reason than racing up an entire staircase. 

“Got you! … Yuuri…?” 

He was stunned, staring at his own face on the lock screen. It was a picture of him petting Makkachin at Yu-topia, but the focus was so obviously Yuuri’s glasses that he almost felt bad for the dog. 

“Oh…” 

He shook his head. He would never have thought… He looked up, hearing Viktor’s shaky sigh; the other man wasn’t even trying to get the phone back anymore, since there was no point. His cheeks were flushed, silver fringe falling in his eyes; still, an embarrassed smile told of his hope that Yuuri wouldn’t get mad at him for taking such pictures. 

Yuuri handed the phone back to him, gripping it close enough so that their fingers _had to_ touch at the exchange. 

“You can keep the photo,” he smirked at Viktor’s hesitant face. 

“Yeah…?” 

“Yeah. I bet I have more of you.” 

The tension dropped from Viktor’s shoulders and he laughed out loud, putting his phone away. 

Yuuri suddenly couldn’t find a reason stop himself. Each time there was something, some form of insecurity dragging him back as if it had a hook for every square inch of his skin. But not today. The hug, the kiss, the picture… He couldn’t possibly need any more proof that Viktor really, really liked him. There was no way he didn’t. It was time for him to show his feelings, too. 

Some of those hooks definitely loosened.

He stepped forward, cupped Viktor’s face in his hands and pulled him close for a kiss. 

Viktor exhaled slowly as if he were melting into the touch. It encouraged Yuuri to slide his arms around his neck, and he felt the tall man embracing his waist, stepping in even closer so their chests lined up. Viktor tilted his head more to the side and Yuuri reacted; he parted his lips and let Viktor’s tongue meet his own, deepening the kiss. He felt like his heart was twice its size, like a balloon was growing beneath his ribs… Perched up on his toes, he realized he wanted more. 

Before he could let himself, Viktor pulled away, though just a little. He was panting slightly, eyes wide and glowing with excitement. 

“Why did you jump the flip? Why _really_?” 

Yuuri swallowed. Here it was, the thing that had been bothering Viktor. He could do it, right? He could become stronger. _Don’t shy away, not now. You’re standing so close already_.

“Because I like you.” 

Straightforward. Yuuri didn’t know how else to put it. It felt too open, too bold… too good to be true. He did it! He told his lifelong crush. It was finally out there. 

Viktor’s face lit up with the fondest smile he’d ever seen, like he had lost hope that Yuuri could reciprocate his feelings. He took his glasses, grabbed his face in both hands, and kissed him again; on the lips, his cheek, his nose, his other cheek, his forehead—on three different spots—between his brows, his temples, and Yuuri was uncontrollably giggling at this point with the overflowing affection. 

They pressed their foreheads together and took in each other’s presence in bliss. If Viktor Nikiforov was always this extra, Yuuri wanted to have all of him, forever. And… a specific side of him, right now. He wondered if he could ask. He wondered _how_ to ask. 

Moving his head to the side he brushed his lips along Viktor’s jawline. Viktor raised his head responsively, exposing his long, pale neck. Yuuri, with his heart beating faster now than from any running he’d ever done, took the opportunity to nib just above his collarbone. His hips shifted against Viktor’s thigh just the slightest, but unmistakably. 

Long fingers found their way right down to the rim of his pants, then under his shirt; running along his skin they sent shivers up his spine. He kissed Viktor again, and he pulled him so close in return that he felt the warmth pooling in his belly. Damn, he needed some air. No, to hell with that, he needed everything Viktor could give to him, he needed… 

_Ding_.

The elevator door opened at the end of the corridor and Yuuri gasped, shying away. Viktor let him step back, letting go of his waist immediately, and Yuuri was incredibly grateful for his respect. He was getting to know Yuuri’s boundaries over public display of intimacy, or maybe his limits overlaid here, too, judging by the slight pink tint on his cheeks. Either way, Yuuri was glad he could breathe a little again as they both looked at the lady with the food trolley. 

Viktor took his hand and leaned close to his ear as soon as she passed them and couldn’t see it.

“Would you like to come to my room? To... to continue.” 

His voice was so, _so_ deep. Yuuri cleared his throat and his lips curled up without him really controlling them.

“Yes.” 

Viktor mirrored his smile and turned to walk him three rooms to the left. He opened the door and stepped in first just so he could stop and look up at him; their enlaced hands hovered over the threshold. Blue eyes asked brown ones once again in silence, _are you sure_ , and Yuuri walked in without another moment of hesitation. He kicked the door to close it as he kissed his surprised boyfriend again. 

Wait, could he call him that? 

The thought made him slow down in the kiss, doubt dragging him back into the darker parts of his mind. But Viktor followed suit and even made it tender; his kind lips as soft as tiny pillows, ready to settle for whatever pace was comfortable for Yuuri. 

He started to understand that now. Viktor may be clumsy with words but his actions would always speak for themselves. Like flying all the way to Japan for him. Like trying his best to spend time with him, to get to know him better. Like kissing him in front of the whole world in excitement, yet covering them from cameras with his arm… Safe. That’s how he felt in these arms. It was finally so clear.

Yuuri ran his fingers through the silver strands, then down Viktor’s neck and onto his shirt. He focused on the buttons and they suddenly became all he could worry about. Labels can wait. Life and love never do. 

He smoothed the thin fabric off the broad shoulders, his fingertips lightly pressing into the tight skin, running along the collarbones. It then became Viktor’s job to free his arms of his shirt behind his back, and Yuuri broke the kiss. The other man was occupied for a moment, putting away his glasses in safety, and Yuuri was glad for the pause. 

Taking off his hoodie—revealing nothing underneath and feeling like he just revealed his heart with his naked upper body—was something he was really determined on doing himself. He wanted to show he was ready for this. For something kind and intimate. For standing a little bit closer to Viktor, every day. Yesterday showed Viktor would welcome him with open arms if he ever took steps in his direction. Today, he was going to show that that was exactly where he was headed. He let the hoodie drop behind him and reached out, paying close attention to the other’s face.

Viktor waited; scratching his head, all of a sudden he looked more vulnerable than Yuuri felt, seemingly hovering somewhere between embarrassment and disbelief. His mouth opened, as if he wanted to say something, but he couldn’t. He didn’t move, just sighed as Yuuri put his palm on his chest, then slid his hand down slowly, feeling each bump of his abs. He looked up shyly when he reached Viktor’s belt, unbuckling it as the other man relaxed and kissed him in response. 

Never had he ever had his lower lip bitten, but boy, did it feel good. Viktor’s hair brushed his cheek and he felt goosebumps creep up his arms in the wake of his caress. Another button and a zip later his trousers fell from his hip to the floor, and he kicked them off, together with this shoes. Yuuri’s trainers joined them a second later, but he didn’t really know what to do with his hands from that point. Viktor took them, and pulled him towards the bed. 

He sat down and led Yuuri to stand between his legs, close enough so that he could kiss his belly. Then his navel. Then just below. Then lower again, over the rim of his pants. He pulled them down and Yuuri stepped out of the pool of fabric; then Viktor nudged him yet closer by his thighs. He planted one more lazy kiss on his abdomen and then ran his open lips along his half hard-on beneath the briefs. 

Yuuri gasped, grabbing Viktor’s shoulders, and he wasn’t _half_ hard anymore. Viktor licked his lips and smiled up. 

“Come here.” 

So he climbed in his lap, kneeling on the bed, and lowered himself onto Viktor’s thighs. Their lips met again and Yuuri found himself rutting their crotches together; the other groaned into his mouth as his dick rubbed against his own. Yuuri hadn’t really imagined what it was like to lose his mind, but that was ridiculously close to how he would have described Viktor standing and hauling him up, then turning around and laying him down on the bed.

He had him all to himself. Not a second best, but the real, the one and only Viktor Nikiforov. He could live with that forever. 

Giggles escaped his mouth again as Viktor crawled over him and kissed his nose, smiling. The laughter soon turned into a sigh, when he felt a slick tongue on his neck and a hand reaching down, freeing him of the last layer of textile. Viktor withdrew for the shortest moment, and Yuuri watched as he took two small objects out of his suitcase. 

“Are you okay with this, Yuuri?” 

His heart beat faster, but this time, instead of anxiety, it was excitement that he found in there. 

“I trust you.” 

Little did he know he would astonish Viktor with that. making him hasten his movements and drop the bottle quickly. His eyes widened and so did his smile as he dropped back next to Yuuri on his elbows, half trapping his body with his own and kissing him hard. Yuuri almost laughed again, but he felt a strong hand smooth down his erection, and he opened his legs almost automatically. Viktor’s tongue slipped into his mouth just as he felt a finger touching his rim. 

He moaned with the intrusion, but quickly relaxed into the feeling; Viktor’s other hand was stroking his hair, and once more he put a little distance between their lips so he could look into the wine-brown eyes, concerned and caring. 

“Please, tell me whenever it’s too much.” 

Yuuri blinked at the soft whisper. _Oh my god_ , he adored this man. And his blue eyes, with incredibly wide pupils. And his cheekbones. The crook of his neck, god-like. And his biceps, straining, to hold himself up and to prepare him. And his forearms, ever lean but strong as hell. And his… his second finger.

He arched his back involuntarily as Viktor curled them inside. He was panting, becoming a mess, holding onto Viktor’s back, and he realized he didn’t want to leave him untouched. He ran his nails along his spine, gently, not to leave a mark, just to make him shiver—successfully—and then pushed down his briefs as far as he could. His hand trailed Viktor’s torso, right down to his base; the blue eyes closed for a moment as Yuuri's fist wrapped around his cock and started moving. 

“It’s not enou… _aah_ …” Yuuri managed, when the third finger joined the others, in response to _his_ attention. Viktor was slow and patient, the burn quickly dissolved. A hot wave of warmth flooded Yuuri’s veins at the stretch and the grazing past his prostate, making him close his eyes. The push and pull built the need in his body, higher and higher, demanding to be satisfied. 

Viktor felt him clenching and removed his hand, sitting up. He also took Yuuri’s hand from his cock and put something else in it. 

“Help?” 

“Yeah.” 

Yuuri opened his eyes, and the little package too. Holding himself up a little simply by his abs, he rolled the condom on for Viktor. The man got into a comfortable position between Yuuri’s thighs, lining up their torsos, pressing him back onto the bed, and held himself up on both his elbows at his sides. There was a searching expression on his face.

“Tell me… tell me whenever you’re not okay.” 

“Okay.” 

With a peck, Viktor pushed in, and Yuuri grabbed his shoulders, gasping. It was slow, careful and controlled, and he felt every second, every inch—a little bit of burn, a little bit of _so this is what it’s like_ , and a whole lot of respect for Viktor’s thoughtfulness. He stopped, once completely inside, listening to Yuuri’s sighs. 

Full, full, _full_. Frustratingly full, full of lust, but full of love at the same time—full of _Viktor_ , just like his entire life had always been. He couldn’t have imagined it better. The blue eyes captivated his and he felt like he wasn’t afraid of anything anymore. Their breaths mixed, hot and rushed; he relaxed, and Viktor moved. 

His senses were overwhelmed; he didn’t even know he could feel so many things at once. It started with little thrusts, Yuuri moaning at each one of them, and gripping Viktor’s back and neck; and then slowly, he started nudging him on, drawing him impossibly close with his legs wrapped around his hips. 

Encouraged, Viktor set a steady rhythm, and that was Yuuri’s paved way to the fiery pits of pleasure. They were so close, his dick was almost painstakingly stimulated, he keened and whimpered and rocked his hips down when Viktor drove up. 

He had never seen those pale cheeks so pink before. Beads of sweat were collecting on his forehead, and he reached out to caress Yuuri’s face, pushing in far, far up, higher, again and again with a gentle strength second to none. Yet it was his smile, and his half lidded eyes that sent his back arching, his core simmering, near the edge, near the end… 

“ _Viktor_! I… _Ah_ , I won’t la… last long…” 

Viktor stopped, heavily breathing, then pulled out an inch as slowly as Yuuri didn’t think was humanly possible. 

“And do you want to?” He waited for Yuuri’s eyes to focus on his again. 

He pushed back in with a measured, almost nonexistent speed, and it was insane. Yuuri was trembling, inside and out, his entire body desperate for pleasure, fiercely rejecting any more control. 

“No, oh my god, _no_.” 

And Viktor let out a hearty, out-of-breath laughter, then kissed him again before he picked up the pace. Yuuri’s nails dug deeper and deeper in his skin, unable to stop them anymore; his cock constantly rubbed against Viktor’s belly and the burn surging between his thighs was like nothing he’d ever experienced before. He was close, he was close, oh god, so close, Viktor stopped kissing him to be able to breathe, resting his forehead on Yuuri’s shoulder, and he couldn’t see the ceiling anymore, one more move, god, there were stars before his closed eyes, push, one mo…

“ _Ah!_ ” 

His release was sweet, waves of lightning jolted through his bones. Shuddering, riding out the flashes of thrill, he cried out, his heels sank deep in the mattress as he held onto Viktor. He followed him soon; his breath hitched with his last thrust, then he moaned into Yuuri’s ear, letting go, letting the air escape his lungs in bouts of sighs, sharp and hasty. Yuuri knew he tried not to, but he collapsed on him anyway, snuggling his face into the crook of Yuuri’s neck, both their chests heaving. 

He lay there in his arms, the warm bliss bringing him peace he never wanted to lose, Viktor’s body on his a heavenly weight he never wanted to be free of. His skin tingled everywhere, from head to toe. He kept his eyes closed as they cooled down and eventually untangled from each other. Viktor cuddled up to his side—he fit there incredibly well and Yuuri felt like the happiest person alive. He felt a kiss on his shoulder. 

“Yuuri?” 

“Hm?” 

“Please, never run up twenty flights of stairs again…” 

They were still chuckling when they stepped into the shower a few minutes later.

**Author's Note:**

> _I don't know how you feel  
>  But all I want is [you](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CsNpf7wMvqA)._


End file.
